The Line of the Dragon
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: A story based on a game i started in the Crusader Kings 2 mod of Game of Thrones. It's set after the Conquest. What will happen to House Targaryen as the years and the centuries pass? Rated T to be safe. I suck at summaries, i know. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!
1. Aegon I: Conquest of Dorne 1 AC-4 AC

**The Line of the Dragon**

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, or Game of Thrones. Those belong to George R.R Martin and HBO.  
_

**A/N: This is based on my game as Aegon in the Game of Thrones mod for Crusader Kings 2. I'm writing it like it is A World of Ice and Fire. Speaking of World of Ice and Fire, i proudly announce that i finally have it in my hands. I received it less than a week ago. Although i'm happy for receiving it, i'm still mad at Amazon. I ordered the book by mid-November. I was expecting it to arrive between the end of December to mid January. (You would not believe how expensive shipping something from U.S.A to Chile is.) Nope, by the end of February. Due to my vacations i couldn't get it until last Tuesday. I started the game a year after the Conquest and is still going. As a matter of fact, i have Crusader Kings 2 open right now, paused but when i finish this chapter i will continue. Also, considering each chapter will be about an event, or the full reign of a king i play as, this story going to last and i think this story will be quite long. Nothing else? No? Okay!  
**

**Start the fic!**

From the hand of Maester Lorent:

As many maesters did before me, i write this history of the Seven Kingdoms, but unlike many i write the events that happened after the conquest of Aegon the First Conqueror. I write the events after 1 AC. Starting with the War of Dornish Conquest and continuing to our days. As i said it before, i'll start with the War of Dornish Conquest.

Aegon Targaryen, the man who conquered Westeros. The final step was the hardest as the Dornish took years before House Martell bowed to Aegon and his dragon, Balerion the dragon that many called the Black Dread. Aegon declared war to the Dornish, vowing to conquer them. With the forces of the Crownlands behind him, the Reach under Harlan Tyrell and the Stormlands under Orys Baratheon, Aegon gave the Dornish many sufferings with the Battle of the Prince's Pass, where Harlan Tyrell's 15,000 men defeated Lord Dagos Vorley's 4,000 and Lord Aron Fowler's 6,000. The Slaughter at the Boneway, where Orys Baratheon and his 15,000 men annhilated the small force of 9,000 that Lords Yronwood, Manwoody and Wyl placed after the Battle of Blackhaven, where Lords Yronwood, Manwoody and Wyl's 18,000 defeated the force of 4,000 that Lord Alaric Dondarrion but at a high cost, Lord Dondarrion's forces were destroyed, but the Dornish lost more than two men for each Dondarrion man that died. As that happened, Aegon gathered the forces of Houses Celtigar, Velaryon, Bar Emmon, Stokeworth, Darklyn, Rosby and Massey with the men that Aegon had at King's Landing and Dragonstone. It took half a year before Aegon's 20,000 were all gathered at King's Landing and with the navy that House Celtigar, House Velaryon and House Targaryen could field, they sailed south, to Dorne. It took them a month, but they arrived at Dorne and sailing up the Greenblood, they splitted in two forces. One commanded by Lord Matarys Velaryon, whose flagship, the _Blue Sword_ was the first to land men in Dorne, followed closely by Lord Celtigar's _Great Crab_. 10,000 men that went east to siege Sunspear. The tales say that Lord Velaryon killed all the orphans of the Greenblood that came into sight. This only fueled the anger of the Dornish and as they say, that helped Prince Quentyn hold Sunspear for half a year after the natural death of Princess Meria at one-and-eighty. The other force, commanded by Lord Tristan Massey would go keep sailing northwest through the Scourge towards Kingsgrave, since House Manwoody was being besieged at their seat but refused to yield. These 10,000 men arrived after a week sailing and then marching. It did not take long before some Dornish lords swore their fealty to Aegon. First, House Santagar. Then, after the Battle of the Prince's Pass, Houses Dayne and Blackmont. House Yronwood bowed to Aegon after the Slaughter at the Boneway, then allowing Lord Massey to cross Yronwood lands to attack Kingsgrave and even gave 500 men to Lord Massey, which was all Lord Yronwood could give at the time. Lord Massey joined with Orys Baratheon and convinced the Lord of the Stormlands to assault the seat of House Manwoody. But Lord Massey worried at the time, because he did not know of what happened to the Wyls who are one of the most dangerous houses in Dorne and often considered the Dornish house that has harassed the marcher lords the most, but Lord Massey had no reason to worry. Lord Wyl and his son were killed by Lord Orys Baratheon in the Slaughter of the Boneway, another important death at the Boneway was Lord Harlan Swann, not a year after his father, Lord Donal Swann died. This caused trouble in the Marches, because of the war between his son, Harlan who wanted to keep Stonehelm. Lord Ronnel Connington accused the young lord of being a bastard of Rylla Crane and Lord Harlan the Older's older brother, Selwyn. This war costed the Stormlands 20,000 men before Lord Orys stopped the war. He revoked Griffin's Roost from Lord Ronnel and exiled him. Lord Ronnel died in Pentos years later of a pox he caught from a Lorathi whore. The Assault on Kingsgrave. House Manwoody, to this day, still refers to the men who fought against Lords Baratheon and Massey as the 1,200 martyrs. What we call the Assault on Kingsgrave, they call it The Last Stand of the 1,200 martyrs. It was a great victory for the Targaryens in Dorne, effectively ending the threat on Northern Dorne. Houses Uller and Fowler resisted for some months and won some minor victories over Lord Vaith who had also bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen, in the field, but with Lord Dayne and Lord Allyrion sieging Hellholt, Lord Uller had to bend the knee. Unfortunately, his lordship did not realize this and decided to hang himself before surrendering. The king, or so we've heard, heard of this and used a common saying in Dorne:

"Half of the Ullers are half-mad, and the other half are worse."

According to Lord Robin Rosby, who was there, the king also supossedly added:

"This one was half-mad but if they hadn't sieged Hellholt, he would have turned to the worse half."

But the Citadel did not and still does not acknowledge what Lord Robin said. While he was a man to be trusted in his time, when he said it, he was already senile 10 years ago before saying what happened in the war council at Godsgrace. The son of Lord Uller, did realize what his father did not and bent his knee.

Soon, Sunspear was besieged by 16,000 men. Lord Massey lost 2,000 in Kingsgrave, another thousand men in the desert, while Lord Velaryon and the King lost another thousand to ambushes, the sun and some by hunger because of the constant raids that the Dornish led towards their supply wagon. Lord Massey had joined Lord Velaryon after the Assault on Kingsgrave while Lord Orys defeated Lord Gargalen in the infamous Battle of Ghaston Grey, where Lord Gargalen had taken all men he was able to muster, about some 8,000, he knew that in the continent the tide had turned against them, so he retreated to the isle-prison and hoped to resist there. Ghaston Grey is normally used as a prison by the Dornish, but Lord Gargalen took the prisoners as soldiers and gave them weapons of the previously fallen, with them, he was numbering barely 8,500 but and the prisoners that refused his "offer", he passed them to the sword, earning himself the nickname of "Prisonbane" and used the castle-prison as their stronghold. Lord Orys still had about 11,000. With the help of House Dayne, House Jordayne, House Vaith and House Blackmont, he numbered 23,000. Lord Orys met Lord Gargalen with the intention to obtain a bloodless victory. Lord Gargalen famously stated:

"You have traitors behind you, they will betray you and your king to me in the name of Prince Quentyn. You can't hope to win."

Lord Orys replied:

"Once they betrayed you, it's true, but you have prisoners as soldiers. Prisoners are not to be trusted, They will betray you."

"My men are loyal, if not to me, to House Martell." With that, Lord Gargalen left towards the former prison he now used as defense.

The Lord Paramount of the Stormlands left too, planning his attack. Lord Gargalen held the high ground, much like Lord Baratheon had done in the Last Storm against the last Storm King, Argilac the Arrogant. Just like the last Durrandon king, he outnumbered them in mounted knights. After two days, a small part of the Baratheon forces, which we now number between 6,000 to 10,000 charged against them hoping to defeat them like he and Lord Massey had done in Kingsgrave with Lord Manwoody. Lord Gargalen sent a thousand men to delay them and make them easy targets for his archers. While they did kill many before the thousand were killed before retreating for the day, Lord Orys still had about 21,000 against Lord Gargalen's 8,000. The next day Lord Baratheon sent 15,000 men. Lord Gargalen posted all the archers on the walls, but the cavalry still managed to get to safety. While Ghaston Grey's walls are formidable and prevent escapes, under the walls is a blind spot for archers and with this, the Baratheon forces knocked down the very thick door of Ghaston Grey, managing to enter. The archers were killed instantly. Suddenly, Lord Gargalen had lost half of his forces. Lord Gargalen decided to make one last stand against Orys Baratheon. Putting the former prisoners, who hadn't lost a single man during all of this, in the reserve, his remaining 3,500 were killed by the scores, then by the hundreds. According to the tales, when they had just 1,200 men, the remaining former prisoners turned their cloaks and charged against them. Lord Gargalen is said to have been the last man standing until an archer putted an arrow through his chest. When the turncloak prisoners wanted a reward, Orys Baratheon put them to the sword. Hearing all of this, Prince Quentyn Martell, surrendered and bent the knee towards Aegon and rose as Lord Paramount of Dorne, ending the War of Conquest once and for all.

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. Whoa, is it long. It's longest than any regular TYDATSK chapter. By the way, i also suggest you check another story that i wrote, it's called The Dragons Don't Dance. It's What If Viserys I had summoned the Great Council to have the Lords of Westeros choose between Aegon and Rhaenyra. What do you think of this story? Is it good? Is it bad? Please let me know through a review or a PM. Yes, i know that in the mod, it's impossible to make the Prince or Princess of Dorne a Lord Paramount but that's the best way to let the story flow. Ok, that's all. I'm Shirou and i'll be seeing you in the next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	2. Aegon I: 4 AC-32 AC

**Line of the Dragon**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Westeros, Essos and beyond. It belongs to George R.R Martin. I don't own the incredibly inaccurate TV show based on said world. That belongs to HBO. (Seriously, where's Stoneheart, Quentyn, Arianne and the Greyjoys D&amp;D?)_

**A/N: Ok, now after my unusual disclaimer rant, I'm going to answer reviews. Wait, no reviews? What the hell, guys and girls? Like many other fanfic writers, i need reviews to keep me inspired. Ok. I'm not going to over react. I'm fine, i'm fine.**

**Start the fic!**

I will continue with the second part of the realm of Aegon Targaryen First of his name.

Although many call Aegon the First "The Conqueror" some call him "the fertile" and with good reasons. Aegon and his sister-wives had many sons and daughters.

With Queen Visenya: Princess Visenya, Princess Daena, Princess Rhaenyra, Prince Rhaegar, Princess Rhaena, Prince Laenor, Prince Aemond and Princess Valaena.

With Queen Rhaenys: Prince Daenerys, Prince Aegon, Prince Aemon, Princess Naerys, Prince Viserys, Prince Rhaenys, Prince Lucerys, Prince Corlys, Princess Helaena, Princess Elena, Princess Shaera, Princess Alysanne, Prince Baelor, Princess Alyssa, Princess Rhaella, the stillborn Prince Rhaekar, Prince Aerion, Princess Aemma, Princess Jeyne, the stillborn Prince Orys, Prince Daemon, Princess Daenys, Prince Daemion, Prince Daeron and Princess Gael.

With Queen Mylessa: None.

King Aegon had a long, peaceful reign of two-and-thirty years. During his reign, after the War of Conquest the greatest events can be easily counted. The construction of the Red Keep, which would not be finished until the days of his son, King Aegon, Second of his name. The death of Queen Visenya in 8 AC. Her dragon, Vhagar would be tamed by Lord Orys Baratheon. Queen Rhaenys would die in 26 AC. Her dragon, Meraxes would be tamed by her son, Prince Aemon. Other dragons born during his reign are:

Jadewing: Born of an egg given by Meraxes. The dragon was born in 15 AC. Its rider was Princess Naerys Targaryen. Jadewing saw action in Aegon II's East Conquest. Fighting in the Battles of Qohor, the Skirmish at the Forest of Qohor, The Battle of Norvos, The Battle at the Axe. But more on that later.

Marlrax: Born of an egg given by Vhagar. The dragon was born in 32 AC. Its rider was Princess Aemma Targaryen. Like Jadewing, Marlrax saw action in Aegon II's East Conquest.

The dragons that Aegon and his sisters used to conquer the Seven Kingdoms were:

Balerion: Often called the Black Dread. After the passing of King Aegon in 32 AC, its rider was Princess Rhaena Targaryen.

Vhagar: Often called the Dark Fire. After the death of Orys Baratheon in combat against Arion Tarth in 33 AC, the dragon was untamed until King Aegon II tamed him. It saw action in Aegon the Second of his Name's Conquer of the East. It died after the Conquer of the East in 52 AC. The dragon was three-and-a-hundred years old.

Due to the peaceful reign of King Aegon the First, there are no more notable events until 34 AC, two years into King Aegon II's reign. As such, i declare the chapter of King Aegon the Conqueror's realm over and i will continue with his son. King Aegon II.

**This time i have nothing to say. I know it's short, but his reign was very peaceful. His son will be better, you just see. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know in a review or through a PM. This is Shirou, i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	3. Aegon II: 32 AC - 68 AC

The Line of the Dragon:

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, it belongs to the serial killer/author which we call George R.R Martin. I don't own Game of Thrones, the TV Show based on ASoIaF, which is owned by HBO._

**A/N: I know I took too** **long to do this, but i've been dealing with school and a small issue related with my left hand, a wall, some duct tape and a spoon, that I won't discuss here. I now thank everyone (Ok, just the one person.) who reviewed and everyone who waited patiently and impatiently for this, and if you weren't waiting this, too bad.**

**Start the fic!**

Aegon II: 32 AC-68 AC

When Aegon the Conqueror died at nine-and-fifty, his elder son Aegon took the crown, which, although it is the crown many Targaryen kings wore, many counseled the king in the Iron Throne to use a new crown, considering the crown to be unappealing to the eye.

**From the Crowns of the Iron Throne and the kings that came before the udragons, by Archmaester Gerold:**

_While the circlet of Valyrian steel and rubies matches the sword Blackfyre, it lacks the detail of beauty that many crowns had, like the Falcon Crown, made of gold, with golden falcons embedded with pearl moons, or the Gold Crown of the Rock, with golden lions carved into the crown, with a standing lion rampant atop all, another example can be the Crown of the Green Hand, a golden crown, embedded with hand shaped emeralds. Unfortunately, this last crown was lost with King Mern in the Field of Fire._

While many in the Citadel call this work of Archmaester Gerold a rambling of an aging man about crowns, it is still great reference, because of the great detail that Archmaester Gerold gave to his final work before his death in 43 AC, although we have found notes by the late Archmaester of various matters like, the Rhoynish Wars, The reign of the kings in the Riverlands and notes of his unfinished works The Old, The True and the Brave: From Valyria to High Tide, the History of House Velaryon. And of course, Driven from the North, the Wolfwood and the Blackwood, History of House Blackwood. Eventually, these two were finished by Maester Edmond in 45 AC and one copy was gifted to many lords, among those figure, Stark, Manderly, Bolton, Redwyne, Lannister, Crakehall, Hightower, Tyrell, Dayne, Martell, Yronwood, Swann, Tarth, Baratheon, Tully, Blackwood, Arryn, Royce, Corbray and Grafton. Of course, copies were also sent to King's Landing, Dragonstone and High Tide.

When King Aegon I died, many prepared for war, due to Aegon I's many sons, thinking that one would want the Iron Throne. But no lord revolted against him. Each one of his brothers swore fealty to him. Before ascending to the throne at the age of seven-and-twenty, like his father did before him, Aegon II was named Prince of Dragonstone. For seven years, the King oversaw the expansions of the Red Keep and King's Landing. King Aegon's dragon was the young dragon Firzrol who had hatched from an egg gifted to him by the king, but on 37 AC, the dragon died shortly after the bloody flux arrived to King's Landing, taking the lives of Prince Baelor, the son of King Aegon I and Princesses Elena and Rhaenyra. The disease hitted the Crownlands, the Reach and the Riverlands in Westeros and Pentos, Myr and Tyrosh in Essos. The king would not ride a dragon until 42 AC, when Lord Orys Baratheon died in personal combat against Arion Tarth, Lord Baratheon's dragon, Vhagar flew to Dragonstone and made a lair there for a few days before Prince Lucerys attempted to tame it, the dragon wounded him and fled to King's Landing where the king made an attempt to tame the dragon that the commoners called the Dark Fire. Doing this in sight of the commons won him their love and their admiration as the king succeded. Less than a year later, the King declared war to all of the Free Cities with the intention of conquest. Pentos, Lys, Tyrosh, Myr, Braavos and Lorath yielded without a fight, but Norvos, Qohor and Volantis resisted the king.

First, the focus was Volantis. Hiring sellswords and sellsails, King Aegon assembled 25,000 men and 300 ships and sailed to Volantis. But Lords Stark, Baratheon and Tyrell got to Volantis first. Lord Stark had 15,000 men. Lord Baratheon had 20,000 and Lord Tyrell had 20,000 as well. The triarchs of Volantis had 30,000. They anticipated the landing of Lords Stark, Baratheon and Tyrell and sent every man to oppose them. Both sides suffered heavy casualties. Lord Stark lost 5,000 men, Lord Baratheon lost 15,000 men. Lord Tyrell lost 13,000. But the triarchs lost 20,000 men. Although a difficult and costly battle, it was a decisive victory for House Targaryen. The triarchs retreated to the walls of Old Volantis. When the king arrived in Volantis, he found no opposition. He flew on Vhagar to Old Volantis, leaving the captain of the sellsword company of the Maiden's Men whose name has been deleted of every document the Citadel has managed to obtain, therefore we cannot fully know the details. The Volantenes named him the Sellsword Monster, said man was put in charge of the 25,000 men. King Aegon attacked, flying on Vhagar, no one could stop the dragon. Volantis was sacked and the triarchs imprisoned, but later released.

But Norvos and Qohor still resisted. Braavos and Lorath were dealing with them, but the Lorathi forces of 8,000 were crushed by the Norvoshi, who had 17,000 men and by the end of the day, they had 13,000. That is known as the battle of Lorathi Bay. The Qohorik were occupied, dealing with 8,000 men of the Reach sieging Qohor. This siege was short lived, the Qohorik garrison of 5,000 attacked the forces led by Lord Hightower who failed to notice the 10,000 Qohorik forces coming from behind them. Lord Hightower managed to retreat north. Unlike Volantis, the King arrived finding the Norvoshi and the Qohorik rampant in Northern Essos. His 25,000 men were splitted upon landing. 10,000 men would take the Lorathi bay back from the Norvoshi with help of the Braavosi, who numbered 12,000 men while the other 15,000, led by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Harys Buckler marched to Qohor. The king would go to fight the Norvoshi. Ser Harys linked with the remains of Lord Hightower's host, about 3,000 men. With 40,000 men supporting the king against Qohor's 10,000 and Norvos's 13,000. In the field the forces of the King and Ser Harys linked with the Braavosi and the remaining Reachmen, the king had 22,000 and Ser Harys had 18,000.

The king swiftly faced the Norvoshi in battle in what came to be called the Battle of Norvos. It was a minor victory for Norvos. The king retreated to the Axe after imprisoning major lords of Norvos. The dragon Vhagar saw action, as well as Jadewing and Marlrax. King Aegon and the other dragonriders flew to Qohor, where they defeated Archon Groleo's 10,000 easily. The Qohorik forces, after being defeated and losing half of their forces retreated to the Forest of Qohor, hoping to make the forest an impediment for the dragons. It did not work. The dragons set the forest afire before their men entered the sinister Forest of Qohor. Many men died in the fire. Many more died after the forces of Ser Harys were sent to finish the opposition in Qohor. This was no true battle. The city of Qohor had already fallen to the dragons and many Qohorik had not drawn their swords when Vhagar, Jadewing and Marlrax burned them alive, then the forces of Ser Harys killed the few survivors. This is called the Slaughter of the Forest of Qohor by the Qohorik, but the Maesters in general, myself not included, as I prefer Skirmish at the Forest of Qohor, but many still prefer the name given by Lord Caswell, the Final Stand at the Goatwood.

Jadewing, Marlrax and Vhagar flew to the Axe, where the fighting had already begun between the Braavosi and the Norvoshi. 10,500 Bravoosi against 8,000 Norvoshi. Although the numbers helped the Braavosi, the Norvoshi knew the ground they were fighting in, the Braavosi were almost defeated, but the dragons arrived to the battleground, once again proving the greatness of their dragons in battle. The Norvoshi Priest King, Rhaekar was made prisoner and surrendered Norvos to the Iron Throne. And so, King Aegon II's Conquest of the East ended. Half a year was all the time that Aegon II needed to conquer all the Free Cities.

Once again with the kingdom in peace, the king would continue his regular life, until two marking events in his reign. The death of Vhagar in 52 AC, the subsequent taming of Balerion by the king and the revolt of Archon Groleo in 56 AC. The revolt of Qohor was a minor rebellion by Archon Groleo, after selling a woman into slavery, when the king asked him to answer for his crime, to this flagrant breaking of one of the most important laws of the throne:

No slavery.

Instead, the Archon chose rebellion. But Aegon II had taken Andalos peacefully and gave the Lordship Paramount of Andalos to House Greatsword, although eventually, through marriage, this would pass to House Massey, and colonized the old cities of the Rhoyne. Andalos, the Rhoyne, Norvos, Lorath, Braavos and Volantis together were 90,000 swords faced against 25,000 Qohorik.

This revolt was easily defeated and even if many asked for Archon Groleo's head, the king was merciful and sent him to the Wall, where he would die in a ranging a moon after arriving at Eastwatch.

Married to Mylenda Baratheon, King Aegon II sired five children with her:

Princess Daena, Prince Aegon, later King Aegon III, also known as the Handsome. Princess Rhaenyra, Prince Aemon and Princess Jaehaera, later Queen Jaehaera.

Then, in 68 AC, the king fell asleep and never woke up. He was three-and-sixty and had reigned for six-and-thirty years. He had given the Seven Kingdoms prosperity for this years, more than the half of his life. Beloved and mourned by the commons and the Faith, for King Aegon had always given tremendous amounts of money to the Warrior's Sons after Prince Aenys, son of Prince Daemon had becomed the commander for this ancient order. His son Aegon would succeed him and rise to the throne at the age of four-and-forty.

**Wow, this was definitely the longest and probably the hardest stuff I had to write. It's over 2,000 words long, I don't think i've ever written that much in a single fanfiction chapter. Then again, i've come a long way since the Continuation Chapter and the first two chapters of The Young Dragon and the Stag King. Ok, first, the mod updated and my save is no longer playable. So I will continue to where I left it and if you guys want me to keep writing more of this, let me know, cause after 137 AC, that's the continue or over point, and if the answer is yes, completely original stuff. Did you like this chapter? Did you like this story? Do you want more? Do you hate it? Let me know in a review or through PM. I also have other stories, if you want to check. I have The Young Dragon and the Stag King, the Age of the Dragons and a Daena the Defiant short fic made for a challenge. It's in Spanish, but if you want, I can translate it and post it. If you want to read that fic, let me know. Again, review or PM. **

**Ok, i'm Shirou, and i'll be seeing you next chapter.**

**See ya!**


End file.
